


七日夜/Seven Days and Nights

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 这是2019年初，我20岁生日之前完成的第一个作品献给我自己和永远不死的爱
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/James Rodríguez
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一日/First Day

  
面对苍白色的天花板，罗德里格斯还在试图回忆那个夏天的午后。阳光照在瓷砖地板的水渍上光芒刺眼，空气里是柠檬味清洁剂的味道，宿醉的城市还没回过神来，他站在吧台后面，仔仔细细擦拭着小酒吧里总是不能长命的玻璃杯子，老板阿尔坎塔拉在一边抽着雪茄看报纸，不时发出“见鬼”“什么狗屁”之类没头没脑的评论。  
酒吧的名字叫“绛洞”，位于这座街边三层小楼的一二层，是罗德里格斯工作的地方。三层的阁楼被改造成罗德里格斯的住处，是当初他和阿尔坎塔拉的约定之一：工资不一定多高，但一定要给他提供住处，这对于一个离家出走的人来说至关重要。小酒吧还有一位调酒师，姓马丁内斯，看上去呆头呆脑但是手艺极佳，因此哪怕是开店之前才匆匆忙忙出现他也不会挨一句骂，不像他，虽说是阿尔坎塔拉的远房表侄，却从没有哪怕沾到他一点光。  
想到这里，心头的碎碎念几乎要忍不住冲出嘴唇，但是在他自己捂住嘴巴之前，门上挂的铃铛响了。  
“先生，我们——”  
“哐！”  
是血肉之躯砸在地板上的巨响。罗德里格斯懵了。而比他更懵的是原本只是漫不经心放低报纸准备打量来人的阿尔坎塔拉。  
“天呐，”他一把将报纸拍在吧台上冲了出去，“罗伯特？是你吗？”  
倒地的陌生男人咕哝了几句罗德里格斯听不懂的话，然后彻底晕了过去。  
“哈梅斯！快！去隔壁找马茨！”马茨·胡梅尔斯是隔壁小诊所的医生，德国人，说起西语带着奇怪的僵硬味道，碍着妻子的家教，哪怕离酒吧不过三五步距离也只敢在出诊的时候来偷偷喝一杯Mojito，不过这并不影响他和阿尔坎塔拉以及两个店员的交情。  
马茨进门看见这个人的脸也倒吸了一口凉气，看着阿尔坎塔拉的眼睛里写满难以置信：  
“他怎么会在这里？”  
“鬼才知道。”阿尔坎塔拉蹙着眉头，“我刚大概看了看，没有见血的外伤。”  
马茨也不废话：“找张床让他躺着啊。”  
阿尔坎塔拉看了罗德里格斯一眼：“那只有三楼这小子屋子里有床。”  
“那还废什么话？！”说话间马茨已经将那人的手臂绕在自己肩头，“带路。”  
罗德里格斯咬了咬嘴唇，跺了一下脚，哐哐哐踩着楼梯就往楼上走，马茨背着那个人和阿尔坎塔拉跟在罗德里格斯身后。就这么，那个人被放在了罗德里格斯铺着灰色亚麻床单的单人床上。罗德里格斯这个时候才看清楚这个人的脸，脸色灰白，毫无血色，面部特征不像这四周的拉丁族裔，也和日耳曼出身的马茨不太相像，是他从没有见过的一种人，后来罗德里格斯才明白，这是一张高度斯拉夫特征的脸，充满着格格不入的挣扎与傲气。  
当然，并不是说这个男人长得不好，只是……  
罗德里格斯还要打量这个人，但阿尔坎塔拉说话了：“这里没你什么事了小子，下去擦你的杯子。”  
人生第一次，不知道是出于好奇还是长期被表叔压制的不满，罗德里格斯顶了一句：“这里可是我的房间。”  
“你的房间？”阿尔坎塔拉仿佛听见了世界上最好笑的笑话，“你的房间！小子，你要是再闹信不信我马上把你打包送回哥伦比亚去？”  
罗德里格斯乖乖闭上嘴巴。  
“还不快滚。”阿尔坎塔拉的耐心显然已经到达极限。这期间一直在专心检查神秘男人状况的马茨抬起头来：“我看着他没受什么伤，可能是太疲劳了……”  
“啪！”门在罗德里格斯面前关上了。  
妈的，他被人关在了自己的房间外头。罗德里格斯揉了揉自己的鼻子，在心里狠狠记了屋里三个人一笔。不过那个男人叫什么？刚刚好像听见阿尔坎塔拉叫他“罗伯特”。  
好你个罗伯特，麻烦精。真是气死我了。  



	2. 第一夜/First Night

在罗德里格斯已经开始忙活了差不多两三个小时之后，阿尔坎塔拉来找他。  
“嘿小子，这是和我有过命交情的朋友。”他嘴里嚼着口香糖（这是烟鬼马上要回家不能让还年幼的孩子闻到烟味的惯常做法），“他日子过得惨，破产了，家破人亡，欠了一屁股债，债主追着他跑了好多天，我可怜他，允许他住在绛洞——你先别急眼，你知道我家里住人不方便——最多七天，他会自己找到出路的。”  
“七天？”越过阿尔坎塔拉的肩头他看见马茨偷偷摸摸蹭到马丁内斯那里点了一杯Mojito。  
“是的，七天，我保证，我可以给你钱，你不是最近很想买辆电动车吗，还有球票，CD，管他妈的呢，有钱什么买不着呢。”  
身为一个穷鬼的罗德里格斯陷入深深的沉默。  
“那就这么说定了。”阿尔坎塔拉把他的沉默视作默认。   
凌晨三点，“绛洞”打烊，罗德里格斯在马丁内斯的帮助下把最后一个醉鬼扔在店门口。今天有人在酒吧开派对，生日派对，男男女女最开始扔的是蛋糕，后来就变成了酒杯酒瓶桌子椅子，警察把主犯都带走了，剩下的交给他们自行处理。  
锁上店门，罗德里格斯看着一地狼藉，整个人都是欲哭无泪。满地的玻璃碎渣在没来得及关掉的LED彩色灯管底下闪着诡异的五彩光芒，这些碎渣午后还是他细心擦拭过的杯子，他庆幸自己当时擦得有够认真，没有让这些杯子抱憾终身。  
罗德里格斯踩着沉重的步伐上到自己的房间，打开灯，那个名叫罗伯特的男人随意地坐在床上，穿着灰色的T恤还有卡其色的棉质裤子（看上去好像是马茨的衣服），一双蓝色的眼睛晶晶然湖水似的，看见他进来马上像小学生看见老师那样坐直身子，嘴角挂着一抹试图缓解尴尬气氛的笑。  
“你好，我叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
那个男人的英文口音也很奇怪，不过还算口齿清晰，足够听懂，不过这个名字……OMG这个姓氏，莱……莱什么？果然是麻烦精，姓氏也有够奇怪的。  
“如果……不好记的话，你可以叫我的名字。”  
“哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。”罗德里格斯显然是不想废话的，罗伯特也足够聪明，没有来继续没话找话。  
但过了一会他还是没忍住：“今天楼下……怪吵的啊。”  
“是啊，你住酒吧楼上，一点心理准备都没有吗？”罗德里格斯毫不客气，罗伯特的笑容弧度未变却隐隐然显得尴尬，罗德里格斯假装没看见，继续说道，“我现在要睡觉了。我很累很困。”  
罗伯特讪讪，从床上站了起来。罗德里格斯略略有点回神，他觉得如果没有把阿尔坎塔拉的朋友照顾好，天知道这个人会不会去他面前告小状，于是他稍微缓了缓语气指了指沙发：“喏，那个沙发今天你先凑合一下，到白天了再解决这个问题。”  
“好。”  
这个时候罗德里格斯的气稍微顺了一点，洗漱完，一头栽倒在床上。  
一夜无梦。  


1:3 神说，要有光，就有了光。  
1:4 神看光是好的，就把光暗分开了。  



	3. 第二日/Second Day

中午12点的闹钟准时响起（这就是他作为酒吧服务生的日常作息），罗德里格斯把闹钟摁掉，伸了个懒腰，呆坐在床上很久，等脑子清醒了，抓过手机看了看消息，除了垃圾邮件并没有别的，罗伯特也已经不在房间了。  
罗德里格斯并不觉得高兴。  
洗漱完下楼已经下午一点半了，想着店里的一片混乱必须要等到阿尔坎塔拉来店里之前打扫好，他下楼的脚步更快了些。然而他完全没有想到，罗伯特正在打扫卫生，口哨吹着不知名的曲子，水淋淋的拖把溅出金亮亮的水花。罗德里格斯以为自己眼花了，眯了眯眼睛，先注意到的是罗伯特昨晚还是黑色的头发今天早上就变成了金黄色，甚至隐隐然有点发紫。他真是搞不懂这家伙。  
“早上好。哦不，应该说下午好了。”罗伯特试图用蹩脚的西语和他打招呼，看见他眼神飘忽明显处于状况外，“哦，我总要做点事情，也不能让蒂亚戈（阿尔坎塔拉的名字）和你白收留我。至于这个……”他指了指头，笑着耸耸肩。解释他还是用英文的，毕竟他的西语一听就知道比马茨的还要烂十倍。  
罗德里格斯哼了一声，却忍不住嘴角勾了一下。  
“喔唷，”马丁内斯推门的时机正正好捕捉到罗德里格斯的笑：“小子心情不错哦，不像昨天似的哭着一张脸啦？”  
然后马丁内斯盯着罗伯特脑袋看了半天：“你这头发什么情况？”  
罗伯特笑而不语，然后两个人笑着拥抱起来。  
罗德里格斯没想到他们两个以前也认识，不过这个也很好解释，阿尔坎塔拉说过他和马丁内斯是旧相识，又说罗伯特是他的老朋友，这两个人认识也没什么好奇怪的。  
“小子，”马丁内斯在那边招呼他，“和我一起进货去吗？好几种酒晚上的时候都被砸没了。”  
跟着马丁内斯进货是他唯一喜欢的工作项目，去市场看看那些颜色鲜亮气味芬芳的水果以及卖水果的深色皮肤的姑娘，或者在那种酒商两人高的酒柜底下看着那些他叫的上或者叫不上名字的酒，雪莉，苦艾，龙舌兰，杜松子，虽然阿尔坎塔拉并不支持，但是马丁内斯已经偷偷教他调酒有两三个月了，有的时候趁阿尔坎塔拉不在老主顾没有注意的时候，罗德里格斯调的某几种酒已经可以很好的混过去了。  
罗伯特又用那种他听不懂的语言和马丁内斯说话，这时候罗德里格斯才反应过来，平时马茨和马丁内斯说话用的也是这种语言。  
“我曾经拥有过你。如今，在这龙钟之年，我觉得你像代数和月亮一样遥远。”  
突然，这句在脑海中蹦出来的博尔赫斯让他噗嗤笑出了声。  
罗伯特刚刚只是问马丁内斯，罗德里格斯是否在学习调酒，他不知道罗德里格斯是否听懂了，也不明白为什么罗德里格斯笑的这么开心，但是那双黑宝石般的眼睛完成月牙状，纯真无邪，摄人心魄。  
他也不由自主地笑了起来。  



	4. 第二夜/Second Night

罗伯特从三楼走下来的时候大约是晚上七点，第一批客人还没有吃完需要吃一个世纪的晚间盛宴，一楼只坐了一半的人。电视里正在转播足球比赛，博卡青年对阵泰格雷，罗德里格斯对着电视机出神。或许某个平行世界里，他和这些电视机里的人一样，球场征战，荣誉等身，甚至更好，会出现在欧洲的某支球队，在镁光底下如同天神下凡，而不是像现在这样，可怜的小倒霉蛋哈梅斯，离家出走之后在布宜诺斯艾利斯的小角落里擦玻璃杯子，指甲盖大的房间还要和人分享。  
“Mojito，来一杯。”  
罗德里格斯抬起头，罗伯特的漂亮蓝眼睛倒映着酒吧昏黄的光，一泓清泉直照人心底。  
“破产的人还能喝得起Mojito？”罗德里格斯觉得不趁机抢白一下罗伯特就亏大发了。  
罗伯特一愣，继而露出温和的微笑：“记在你们老板的账上咯。”甚至wink了一下，但是这个wink真的很糟糕，这人平时应该不会wink。罗德里格斯转头要叫马丁内斯却被罗伯特摁住了。  
“你确定你要喝我调的酒？”罗德里格斯看着罗伯特像是在看着什么天外来客。罗伯特点了点头。  
既然有不怕死的他还怕什么？罗德里格斯心一横，手上也开始了动作。罗伯特歪着头看着他，他的动作绝对算不上潇洒，几次差点把酒瓶子碰掉在地，不得不深呼吸，在心里重复马丁内斯教给他的调酒步骤来稳定心神。  
薄荷碎，青柠和柠檬尖角，朗姆酒，苏打水。  
马丁内斯说过，这种酒并不浓烈，但是喝一杯下去脸上会泛起红晕，像少女的羞涩。  
马丁内斯所言不虚。这个人酒量真的比他的西班牙语还烂，本来Mojito就是女人才点的酒。  
“哦，”罗伯特不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“我已经很多年没喝过酒了。”  
“哦？”罗德里格斯挑眉。  
“是啊，原来，我做的工作并不允许我喝酒。”说着他把这杯一饮而尽。  
罗德里格斯擦着吧台上的水渍，假装无事发生过，耸了耸肩算是表达同情。  
“听蒂亚戈说，你是离家出走跑出来的？”  
……  
“你是哥伦比亚人？”  
……  
“哥伦比亚也不错啊为什么要跑到阿根廷来？”  
“你有完没完？我要工作了。”罗德里格斯莫名暴躁，“酒喝完了吗？要么再点一杯要么滚。”  
“喔唷，这是对顾客的态度吗？”罗伯特撑着脸看着罗德里格斯。  
“你算哪门子顾客？”急的罗德里格斯飙西语，管他听不听得懂呢。  
“再来一杯威士忌好吗？我知道你们老板有一瓶BOOKER'S的波本。”  
喝吧喝吧，尽管喝，罗德里格斯撇撇嘴，琥珀色的酒液裹住了球形的冰块，罗伯特盯着那冰块似乎能从中窥见命运，然而这块冰并没有告诉他，他很快就会醉，喝醉的罗伯特安安静静地趴在吧台上，一声不吭只盯着罗德里格斯来来去去忙活的身影。  
实际上他还想问，阿尔坎塔拉说的是不是真的？他是不是为了那些事才离家出走的？  
实际上他还想问些问题，问他，问他……问什么呢？  
脑袋上雾气笼罩，什么也想不起来。他觉得自己飘起来了，漂浮在宇宙时光之间，来到了充满彩色泡泡的国度，一片朦胧，不知道是莫奈还是马蒂斯，而他只是飘着，浮着，随风逐流。不停有审判官似的声音在头顶，拿着羊皮卷，一字一句念的都是他心底最隐秘的问题，对于他来说最恐怖的问题。  
转过弯来，眼前金光灿烂，只有一行字母逆着光向他扑来：  
我借街上的灯光推敲我生与死的诗句。  
这句话好像原来在哪里见过。  
  
“醒醒，罗伯特。”罗德里格斯的声音从几个世纪之前传来。  
像是被人操控，他一把拉过罗德里格斯的手腕把他拽进自己的怀里，狠狠吻了下去。  
不管在北部基地还是南部基地，所有的导师都会说，人世间多余的欲望感情都是特工工作潜在的危险。  
但是危险的味道停留在舌尖，除了血腥味，还有点甜。  
  
  
1:6 神说，诸水之间要有空气，将水分为上下。  
1:7 神就造出空气，将空气以下的水，空气以上的水分开了。事就这样成了。  
1:8 神称空气为天。


	5. 第三日/Third Day

罗德里格斯还是在12点准时被叫醒，满口血腥味，是某人鲁莽醉酒的结果。 说实话这种人罗德里格斯见多了，仗着自己喝了几口酒然后看着他漂亮就想动手动脚的人没有成百上千，两三打总是有的。这些人共同的命运就是被他好好收拾了一顿。远近闻名，“绛洞”的那个漂亮男孩子是朵带刺的玫瑰，碰不得。而面对罗伯特他却并没有出手，罗德里格斯将自己面对罗伯特时的犹豫归因于自己现在揍人的业务不够熟练，而不是他自己一瞬间沉溺于那个吻的温软潮湿，或者是这一切这让他想起他在鲜切花的温室的初吻，或者是罗伯特领口的清新气味。  
欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香。  
然而睁眼之间罗德里格斯看见阿尔坎塔拉斜倚在门框上，若有所思地看着他们两个，慌得他立刻把那个醉鬼推倒在地，又是哐的一声巨响，某人发出吃痛的闷哼。  
阿尔坎塔拉没有像他预料的那样呵斥他或者嘲讽他，嘴唇微微翕动，没人知道他说了些什么。罗德里格斯最擅长假装无事发生过，他转身冲上台阶，留下一串哒哒哒的脚步声和醉酒的罗伯特这个大麻烦，甩上房门，任心脏怦怦乱跳。  
那颗心脏，罗德里格斯原本以为它随着克里斯的离开已经彻底死掉了。  


他走下楼梯，此时此刻那个家伙已经不在店里了，不知道阿尔坎塔拉是不是把他带回自己家里，或者他早上自己醒了酒就出去溜达了。罗德里格斯扶着前额眯着眼睛，店里很干净，应该有人已经打扫过了，这倒是给他省了不少事，他现在可以回去继续睡觉，或者出去逛一逛。因为工作他一直没什么机会到处走走，在布宜诺斯艾利斯也生活过一两年了，却连圣马丁广场都没去过，博尔赫斯笔下“水和空气一样永恒”的布宜诺应该不只是他每天周而复始的轨迹上的风景。  
门上挂的铃铛又响了。  
“您好，我们还没有开始营业。”  
“噢，”进门的那个身材纤细的金发男人环视四周，“我不喝酒。”一口西语口音和马茨如出一辙，只是声音更加轻柔一点。这是个闯入者。罗德里格斯的第一个念头。  
“那您……”他微微歪头作出探询的样子。  
闯入者斜倚在红色的吧台上，并不正视罗德里格斯的眼睛：“我找罗伯特，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
“您是？”  
“马尔科·罗伊斯，叫我马尔科就好了。”  
罗德里格斯打量着自称名叫马尔科的男人，没有抹发胶的金发随意飘散，总是低垂着眼睛，任睫毛在眼底投下一片阴影，这副面相放在一个男人身上显得俊美有余了，罗德里格斯腹诽，完全忘记自己实际上也是玫瑰带刺，街边蛇窝里春梦的主角。  
“他现在不在。”罗德里格斯甚至没有察觉出自己语气中的生硬。  
“是么？”自称马尔科的男人若有所思，“那我明天再来打扰。对了，请不要告诉他我来过。”说完不等罗德里格斯再说话就离开了，若不是门口铃铛还在响，他甚至会以为刚刚是自己还没睡醒产生的幻觉。


	6. 第三夜/Third Night

晚上门铃响过太多次了，多到罗德里格斯想一把把那玩意儿薅下来，那种肉眼可见的暴躁并不发作，只是开关零钱箱的手劲比平时大一点，让抽屉发出闷雷声音，就连一向只关心酒瓶子的马丁内斯都来问他是否需要休息一下，而他自己趴在柜台里发愣，不知道在胡思乱想什么。直到晚上十一点二十七分罗伯特才出现，不知道什么时候换上一身牛仔，上衣扣子不好好系，露着内衬的白色背心。  
“Martini.”他冲着马丁内斯喊了一句。  
“不顺利么？”马丁内斯拉过冰桶，回身拿下来柜子最顶上的Glorious Gin，手法漫不经心，却是罗德里格斯怎么练习也做不到的潇洒。罗伯特算是默认。  
“这种事急不得，只要……”马丁内斯突然转口说起德语，转换速度之快连罗伯特一时也没反应过来，一串话里偶尔会冒出来蒂亚戈马茨之类的名字，然后又是一堆乱码，听的人心烦意乱。  
心烦意乱的人总会撞上更倒霉的事情。当罗德里格斯和一个不知道为什么端着酒杯乱跑的醉鬼撞个满怀然后被当头淋了一整杯Bacardi的黑朗姆酒的时候他简直不能更相信这句话了。酒液从额前留的略长的头发滴下来，罗德里格斯低着头含含混混道了句歉，逃跑似的冲上三楼，啪地把所有东西都关在外头。  
过了很久，身上的酒几乎都要干结了，罗德里格斯的后背首先感受到罗伯特敲门的震动。  
“哈梅斯，你还好吗？”  
“哈梅斯？哈梅斯我知道你在的？你睡了吗？”  
“带着糟糕的心情睡觉会做噩梦哦。”  
“哈梅斯？”  
“让我一个人静静！”罗德里格斯用西语吼了一句。  
敲门声和说话声同时停下了，罗德里格斯的耳朵贴在门上，似乎听见罗伯特下楼的脚步声。他去浴室打开水龙头，流出来的凉水奔涌过他的头顶。他顶着一头湿乎乎的毛打开门，差点一头撞进某人的怀里。  
“你很讨厌我。”用了肯定语气，“如果是昨天晚上的事，我很抱歉，我只是……”  
嘴唇突然被封缄，罗德里格斯的吻过于圣洁，没有任何逾越边界的想法，如同上帝亲吻自己的孩子，甚至嘴唇本身都是冰凉的，甚至他吻他的时候都没有闭上眼睛，直勾勾盯着他，要从眼眶看见心底。  
“你只是什么？”罗德里格斯完全是在挑衅，“别误会，我只是想试试你对我究竟有什么想法。”他舔着嘴角洋洋得意。  
罗伯特冰蓝色的眼睛在低微的黄色台灯光底下泛着水光，罗德里格斯想起了原来纪录片里看到的雪原孤狼。  
“那我也想试试，你对我究竟有什么想法。”  
一切都发生得很快，罗伯特关门潇洒胜过马丁内斯的调酒手法，他扣住了罗德里格斯的后脑，疯狂吸吮着他的唇瓣，那种疯狂之下他几乎无法呼吸，只能从嗓子里挤出破碎的词。过了一万年，嘴唇分开，但离得并不远，银白色的丝，绯红的脸，上好的哥伦比亚鲜切玫瑰。那双惯常擦拭漂亮玻璃杯的手环上没有一丝赘肉的腰，那是一切问题的答案。  
“罗伯特，是你先爱上我的对不对？”罗德里格斯微微抬头，似吻似咬，仔仔细细抚弄每一寸皮肤好像在问候那些短命的玻璃杯，过于认真甚至没有注意到回应他的只有触电般的颤抖和某人加紧脱他衣服的手。那双手前一秒几乎要把他的衣服扯裂，后一秒却又颤抖着捏上他的腰窝扣住他胸口，捻起某一点反复揉搓。  
罗德里格斯夹在罗伯特腰间的双腿猛一使力，挤出罗伯特一直强忍在喉间的一声闷哼，青筋暴起的手臂将某人的腿打开到一个难以置信的角度，滚烫的箭已经搭在细嫩的大腿内侧。进入的时候他们同时释放出强忍的呻吟，撑满的感觉熟悉又陌生，罗德里格斯的手无意识的在罗伯特身上乱摸，罗伯特只是像个偷吃禁果的传教士，只顾让两个人的耻骨来回摩擦碰撞，他身上的香气随着汗滴滴在他身上，欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香。  
永恒的布宜诺被他们抛在身后，环绕着他们只是群星罢了。

“罗伯特，我……”罗德里格斯完全说不出成句的话，但是罗伯特不知怎么明白了他的用意，低下头给了他一个深吻，罗德里格斯喷涌而出的热情全落在他身上。  
“好孩子，好孩子……”罗伯特母猫舔舐幼崽般舔吻着罗德里格斯的颈侧，下身却完全没有这样温柔。烟花在罗德里格斯身体里炸开，但罗伯特似乎并不愿意离开他的身体。  
“我现在……可以告诉你……”  
“我不知道你是什么时候……呃……但是，我见到你的第一面，就开始怀疑，自己的判断力了。”  
“嗯？”罗德里格斯从罗伯特怀里抬起头。  
“我原本以为，这辈子，我再也不会爱上谁了。”  
罗德里格斯贴在罗伯特的胸口，听着他强劲的心跳，一下下敲着他的耳膜心口，从没有过的安全感让他逐渐陷入梦境，在半梦半醒之间似乎听见一句“在……之后”。  
  
  
1:9 神说，天下的水要聚在一处，使旱地露出来。事就这样成了。  
1:10 神称旱地为地，称水的聚处为海。神看是好的。  
1:11 神说，地要发生青草，和结种子的菜蔬，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。事就这样成了。  
1:12 于是地发生了青草，和结种子的菜蔬，各从其类，并结果子的树木，各从其类，果子都包着核。神看着是好的。


	7. 第四日/Fouth Day

如果有人将罗德里格斯昨夜的记忆夺去，那今天早上他估计会以为自己昨天晚上梦游然后出了车祸，不然这种浑身酸痛真的无法解释。他伸出手去，另一边被子是空的，被窝很凉，罗伯特应该很早就起床了。  
不论睡多晚他都这么早起床，真的反人类。  
罗德里格斯咕咕哝哝强行支撑起上半身，坐起来，双脚站立的那一瞬间他差点跪在地上。罗德里格斯在心里骂了一句粗话，将已经完全无法直视的白色亚麻床单扯掉，一屁股跌坐在地。  
今天晚上某人别想踏入这个屋子半步。  
然而咒骂并改变不了罗德里格斯现在完全行动不便的事实。他摸索着下了楼，拉起卷帘门的时候却看见了昨天那个金发男人，他正抽着烟，金头发闪闪像金色的火焰，照的蓬头垢面的罗德里格斯无处可逃。马尔科看见罗德里格斯这幅样子，怔愣之后绽出一丝意味不明的笑，伸手挡住他即将关门的手：  
“我不找罗伯特，我找您，罗德里格斯先生。”  
“我？”  
马尔科也不废话，从衣服内兜掏出一张照片：  
“您了解昨夜和您共度良宵的这个人么？除了他叫罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基之外，您甚至不知道他是波兰人，而非您之前以为的德国人。”  
照片忽闪忽闪的，上边瘦高的男孩子穿着大了好几个码的卡其色军装，手里抱着一挺步枪，褪色的照片看不清五官的细节，但是那个轮廓没错，是罗伯特。  
“我可以进去了吗？”  
阳光照在绛红色的地板瓷砖和墙壁上，也照在衣冠楚楚的马尔科和衣衫不整的罗德里格斯身上。

“罗德里格斯先生，讲述一个人的故事总是不太容易的，所以在我讲完之前，请不要打断我。  
“三十年前，莱万多夫斯卡夫人在波兰首都华沙生下一个男孩，她的丈夫为这个孩子取名罗伯特。  
“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基的童年可以说是幸福的，家境殷实，有父母姐姐的疼惜，同学和睦，甚至可以到足球校队混一混。  
“然而在罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基先生嘴角刚刚冒出胡茬的时候，他的父母姐姐被卷入华沙当地的军事政变——这个故事很复杂，我们就不展开了——总之在那一天，莱万多夫斯基先生成为了孤儿。  
“那个时候他和许多在那天成为孤儿的孩子一起挤在收容所，但是他的某些出众品质吸引了我们共同的导师，他当时一眼就看中了他，将他带到了北方基地。  
“北方基地是培养优秀特工的地方，良师众多，而我们的导师是其中最为经验丰富，而且最能慧眼识珠的一位。我们也是在那里认识的，那时候他十三岁，我十二岁，都是在严酷军事训练中快要活不下去的小男孩子。  
“他跟我说的第一句话是，别哭了，用我的手绢擦一擦。”  
说到这里，马尔科停下觑了觑罗德里格斯的神情，并没有他期望看到的失控。   
“北方基地的男学员和女学员是严格分开的，就是为了防止学员之间偷偷恋爱，显然他们失算了。那段时间罗伯特的体格简直是以肉眼可见的速度变得强壮起来，射击，自由搏击，各种文化课，没有什么他做不好的。如果不是出了那件事，我想他现在一定会是最优秀的特工。”“可是他没有。”罗德里格斯插嘴的声音并不大。  
“是的，他没有，因为我们两个被发现了。”  
马尔科突然变得啰嗦起来，这个故事实际上很简单，就是初恋的一对少男偷偷约会却被偶然撞破，两个人被分开关押甚至受了刑，结果罗伯特将责任全部推到马尔科身上，自己全身而退，甚至获得了晋升机会，去了有更光明前途的南方基地。  
“而我，过了这么多年失意的日子。”  
“既然这么多年没见面了，又何必来找他？”罗德里格斯咕哝了一句。  
马尔科的脸突然压得很进，深重的鼻息都喷在罗德里格斯的脸上。  
“他怎么跟你老板蒂亚戈·阿尔坎塔拉，他在南方基地的老朋友解释的？大概没说他偷了秘密文件潜逃的事情吧。”  
罗德里格斯听见了墙角窸窸窣窣，是赶不尽杀不绝的老鼠在作怪。  
“抓住他，把他带回去，是我洗脱我身上留了这么多年污点的唯一机会。”马尔科说着把罗德里格斯端给他的柠檬水一饮而尽。  
“替我转告他，他逃不掉的。”


	8. 第四夜/Fourth Night

罗德里格斯再一次回过神是被马丁内斯摇晃醒的。  
“哈梅斯！你怎么了？”马丁内斯担忧的神情在罗德里格斯眼中是模糊的。  
“没什么。”  
现在他只需要一个解释，不是来自马丁内斯，也不是阿尔坎塔拉，而是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基亲自作出的解释，不需要很长很详尽，也许不需要说什么，抱住他就好了。  
然而罗伯特这一晚上都没有回来。  
傍晚下了一场雨，晚上就晴了，地上雪亮的分不清是月光还是灯光，被来来往往的人踩碎又复原，踩碎又复原，踩碎又复原。罗德里格斯从桌子缝里扣出阿尔坎塔拉藏的香烟和打火机，摁了几下才打出火来，他已经很久没有抽过烟了，第一口呛得他不停咳嗽活像个偷吸老爸烟卷的小屁孩。第二口他吐出了漂亮的一团烟，映衬在猩红墙壁上不知道预示了谁不可言说的命运。  
他的第一只烟偷的并不是老爹的，而是克里斯的，的确是第一口就被呛到流眼泪，咳嗽的时候透过迷蒙的烟雾他看见克里斯脸上戏谑的神色。  
“你笑什么？”  
“笑你傻。”克里斯说着，穿过烟雾走到他面前，拉起他就往玻璃花房走——玻璃花房是克里斯父亲的所有物，他也是罗德里格斯的养父。  
“你放手！”  
“小家伙，如果你想让爸爸知道你偷吸烟的话。”  
“可是你也是在偷偷吸烟！”  
“我吸了三年。”  
烟头红红的还在冒烟，克里斯的脸被月光切割成明暗两片，在他低下头吻了罗德里格斯的额头之前，时间都凝固在这白玫瑰盛开的最后一晚。  
“克里斯……”  
克里斯身上沁出麝香味的汗水，现在他整个人沁透在浓浓的月光下，指尖似乎已经半透明，罗德里格斯感受到了他的脉搏，跳得杂乱无章。被汗水沁湿的皮手镯已经变了颜色，他取下来那只旧手镯套在了罗德里格斯的手腕上，那是一种飘忽不定却令人沉醉的感觉。  
“我跟你说过，这是妈妈给我的，她让我，以后，送给那个人。”

“甜心小子，”马丁内斯敲了敲他的脑壳，“睡觉睡迷糊了吗魂不守舍的？那边等着买单的都准备开溜了。”  
罗德里格斯摸着手腕慌忙站起来，回身之间手肘碰掉了马丁内斯随手放在一遍的杯子，清脆的声音引来很多双眼睛。他伸手想把碎片捡起来，然而第一片玻璃就做出激烈反抗，划伤了他的手指。  
“还是我来吧。”马丁内斯摇摇头。罗德里格斯含着受伤的指尖，他每天都在为短命的玻璃杯叹息，殊不知，他自己才是最脆弱的那只高脚杯，再美妙的酒，也只能在肚子里藏一回，然后不知何时就破碎。  
  
月色如昼，名叫克里斯蒂亚诺的少年吻了他，他们翻覆在花丛深处，在哥伦比亚尘土飞扬的公路上把油门踩到200码，在海滩上嬉戏打闹。但最终为了保住自己的脸面，他背弃了他，逼得他远走他乡。  
灯火昏暗，名叫罗伯特的男人也吻了他，可惜他也是个骗子。  
  
若不是马丁内斯及时阻止，手指上小小的玻璃划伤怕不是要变成咬伤。  
马丁内斯已经几乎要相信自己的朋友是中邪了，可是他开口询问的时候，小甜心摆出了自己招牌的让附近几个街区男人女人都心醉的笑容，说自己完全没一点事。   
老旧唱机里伊迪斯·琵雅芙吱吱呀呀唱着“不，我一点都不后悔/已付出代价了，一扫而空了，遗忘了/我不在乎它的逝去/对于过去的回忆/我付之一炬/我的忧愁，我的欢乐/我再也不需要它们……”  
地上雪亮的分不清是月光还是灯光，被来来往往的人踩碎又复原。  
  
  
1:14 神说，天上要有光体，可以分昼夜，作记号，定节令，日子，年岁。  
1:15 并要发光在天空，普照在地上。事就这样成了。  
1:16 于是神造了两个大光，大的管昼，小的管夜。又造众星。  
1:17 就把这些光摆列在天空，普照在地上。  
1:18 管理昼夜，分别明暗。神看着是好的


	9. 第五日/Fifth Day

“绛洞”店门口的红色雨棚被雨点敲得咚咚作响，罗德里格斯指尖夹的那支细长香烟坠落沉沉烟雾。罗伯特擦着头发从三楼走下来，浑身飘着湿漉漉的薄荷味，一应用的都是罗德里格斯的东西，这种熟稔到给人错觉。  
仔细想想他们不过刚认识四天，如果现在被人问到“你们怎么走到今天的”，他们两个估计都张口结舌，然后面面相觑。想到这里罗德里格斯就生气，为什么被吃干抹净的和被胡思乱想折磨到睡不着觉的都是自己，而某人挥一挥衣袖不带走一片云彩真是潇洒的不行，甚至现在还哼起歌了？  
“你会抽烟？”  
罗德里格斯哼了一声算是回答。  
“都是蒂亚戈那家伙给带坏的。抽烟伤身体，少抽点对身体好。”  
“哦。”弹掉最后的烟灰，滤嘴被随便丢在烟灰缸里，他并不想回头看见罗伯特那双蓝眼睛，“吃点东西吗？”  
“你会做饭？”  
“当然不会。”罗德里格斯干脆地掐死某人语气中的小雀跃，“中餐馆的外卖。”  
  
坐在吧台边，罗伯特吃着饭看着罗德里格斯练习调酒的手法。青柠擦杯边，沾上盐粒，雪克杯中放冰块，Herradura的龙舌兰，Cointreau的橙味力娇，酸橙汁，摇匀，时不时甩出个花样，最后一片酸橙装饰。调配并不难，但爱耍帅的年轻人都想把雪克壶舞的眼花缭乱，罗德里格斯也不例外，然而手法的确生涩，几次差点失手，罗伯特总害怕一个不小心直接砸在头上。  
“我觉得吧，调酒这种事情，还是出来的味道最重要。”  
罗德里格斯斜过眼瞪他。  
“上回那杯就不错。”  
“这是Margarita，你上次要的是Mojito，两个都不沾边。”  
“那我尝尝。”不等罗德里格斯反应，他把那杯拿到手里不由分说就是一大口，酸甜的，“这不是蛮好的嘛。”假装没看见吧台里那一张黑透了的脸。  
  
啪。  
玻璃酒杯猛地砸在漆成赤红的吧台上。  
  
“你到底想怎样，嗯？你到底想怎样？”  
突如其来的质问只能带来疑惑，以及接下来鸡同鸭讲的对话。但是聪明如罗伯特，并没有申辩或者解释，他能听出来罗德里格斯生生把一大段排比恢弘的问句吞了下去，他准备好的答案也就空悬在嗓子眼。  
在那个早晨真切地感受到自己胸口某人的体温之后他就开始逃避这个问题，直到这一刻，这个问题被扔到他脸上发出清脆的耳光声，而他还并不能拿出一个至少能让他自己满意的答案。  
“我也不知道。”最后这句话他自己都嫌丢人。  
果然回答他的是一声冷笑。  
“但是，我可以说，一切都不是因为酒精。”  
心口觉得堵得慌的罗德里格斯也只能发出一声冷笑：  
“刚刚那杯应该给你下点毒，那么一切都是因为酒精了。”  
“那倒是一种解脱。”罗伯特冰蓝色的瞳子水盈盈的。  
罗德里格斯的嘴巴张了又张，有几句该说的话他还是没有说出来。


	10. 第五夜/Fifth Night

罗伯特吃完饭就被阿尔坎塔拉叫走了，然后告诉罗德里格斯，今晚可以休假。罗德里格斯查了查日历，不是圣诞也不是新年，他得出结论，是阿尔坎塔拉疯了。   
突如其来的假期让罗德里格斯和马丁内斯有点无所适从。马丁内斯提议他们可以一起出去逛逛，往博卡区走，说不定能找到地方喝酒看球。“我们应该都没什么机会逛逛，看看球什么的。”  
“哦，那很不错。”罗德里格斯有点心不在焉，总忍不住去转手腕上那个做工粗糙的皮手镯。  
坐在马丁内斯的电动车后座，罗德里格斯第一次好好打量这个城市，夏天白天很长，天还没有黑透路灯便亮了起来，形形色色肤色发色各异的人三三两两走在街上。圣马丁广场上伫立着南美解放者圣马丁的雕像，蓝楹花盛放，青蓝色花枝下街头的探戈舞者脚下划着华丽的步子，甚至还有一对男舞者，罗德里格斯只是从他们身边掠过去，却恰巧看见他们看着彼此深情的目光，在地上画圈的脚步惊飞了一片鸽子。  
“你和罗伯特，嗯……”马丁内斯似乎还在思考如何措辞，“你们两个的事情似乎很令你烦恼。”  
“你知道的，哈维，”罗德里格斯叹了一口气，“我大概都给你讲过的，原来跟克里斯的事情。”  
“知道啦知道啦，好话不说二遍，不就是最后为了隐瞒自己的性向结果造谣说你和他爹有一腿吗，那小子是挺毒的，可是和现在的事情有什么关系？”  
“他们都在骗我。”  
罗德里格斯感觉到马丁内斯抖了一下，像是被电了。  
两人并没有往博卡区走，而是骑着电动车转到拉普拉塔河边找了间露天酒馆坐下，叫了几听冰啤酒来喝。周围还都是围着大屏幕看博卡青年的人，闭着眼睛听喝彩声大概都知道比赛进程。  
马丁内斯很快就兴奋起来，罗德里格斯却更加不愿意看那LED屏一眼。他偶然瞥见墙角站着一个女人，很显然是众多街头探戈舞者之一，黑裙腰间镂空，裙褶生动繁复，最惹眼的是一双红色细高跟凉鞋，穿这种鞋，舞者的步伐就更加显眼，容不得一丝差错。她背靠着墙壁抽烟像是在等人，或许就是在等自己去卫生间的男伴，一条小腿后翘，细细的高跟抵住石灰墙壁，旁边蓝楹花树的影子窸窸窣窣落在她身上，她低垂着眼睛大约是累了，只是后背还习惯性地挺直。  
罗德里格斯回过神来，马丁内斯已经跟着他们欢呼了好几轮，一个西班牙人跟着瞎凑热闹。  
“我去趟卫生间。”  
马丁内斯并没有反应。  
向好几个人打听卫生间在哪里，但是总遇到甚至听不懂西语英语也说得不顺溜的东亚游客（那还玩什么呢，罗德里格斯不太明白），终于他走到那个抽烟的女人身边。“那边小巷子，走到头。”她用烟卷指了指左手边顺便弹掉烟灰。  
罗德里格斯摸着黑往里走，声浪一波接着一波，但并不能拍击到这个黑暗小巷的尽头，过于安静，甚至让他听见了异样的脚步声，准确来说是高跟鞋的声音。  
  
被电晕之前，罗德里格斯一直没有在意这个声音。  
  
  
1:20 神说，水要多多滋生有生命的物，要有雀鸟飞在地面以上，天空之中  
1:21 神就造出大鱼和水中所滋生各样有生命的，各从其类。又造出各样飞鸟，各从其类。神看着是好的。  
1:22 神就赐福给这一切，说，滋生繁多，充满海中的水。雀鸟也要多生在地上  



	11. 第六日/Sixth Day

阿尔坎塔拉的破旧通用闯了第五个红灯的时候，罗伯特终于有点坐不住了，虽然阿尔坎塔拉一再向他保证，布宜诺的法律允许晚上十点到第二天早上五点之间任何闯红灯行为，但是基地训练出来对于规则的习惯性服从扎得他浑身难受。  
“你这小子享不了福。不过你可别忘了，拿着这个，离开布宜诺，出了基地的包围圈，才算你真的开始享福了。”最后一口烟从车窗缝吐出去，烟头也从同一个窗缝扔出去，东边天空泛起紫色的熹光，天已经快要亮了。   
“你当初是怎么逃出来的？”这个问题提的突然又尖锐。  
“那就说来话长了，不过一路上也跟你一样，让人撵的跟兔崽子似的，从鹿特丹跑迈阿密，游到哈瓦那又偷渡进哥伦比亚，然后几乎算是徒步走到布宜诺的。想想时间过得真快，一转眼小十年都过去了。”  
“对啊，你刚跑那时候，整个南部基地都乱了套，连我这种受了处罚的都被派出去找你了。”  
“说到处罚，我还真的服你，就为了那点叽叽歪歪自断前程，也真是有你的。”  
罗伯特从阿尔坎塔拉皱巴巴的烟盒里抽出最后一支烟，点着了，呛了自己一口。  
“不会抽就别抽，浪费老子最后一根烟。”  
“你说他们派来的人，是不是已经找到我了？”罗伯特脸上路灯光不断划过，明明灭灭晦暗不清。  
“你可他妈的闭嘴吧。”话音还没落地，急刹车几乎要把两个人整个扔出车窗玻璃，远光灯里，一头金发火焰般燃烧着。  
“你他妈真是乌鸦嘴。”阿尔坎塔拉啐了一口。  
两人都不敢下车，还是金发来人先走来阿尔坎塔拉的窗缝：“蒂亚戈，还有莱维，好久不见。”  
两人只是死死盯着他。  
“放心，一切安全，我一个人来的，没有狙击手，没有地面部队。都是基地里出来的，这些MO（modus operandi, 工作方法）你们也熟悉，不需要和你们玩花样。”  
阿尔坎塔拉只是略摇低了车窗：“这不是尊贵的北方基地头号人物吗？布宜诺的风不是从欧洲来的啊，怎么把您吹过来了？”  
“我是来和你谈的，莱维。”马尔科完全没理会阿尔坎塔拉的嘲讽。  
“没什么好谈的。”罗伯特并不看他。  
“可是，你现在在基地那边的罪名可是，窃取机密文件，难道罗德里格斯先生没有转告您？”  
没有反应。  
“您确定您打开这道门，您的小朋友会在里面等着您？”  
咔嚓。  
罗伯特的蓝眼睛出现在另一边车顶，直勾勾盯着马尔科：“把那个无辜的孩子卷进来干什么？”  
“是你先把他卷进来的。”  
“你一直都跟着我？”  
“我只比你晚一天到布宜诺斯艾利斯。”  
罗伯特冷笑：“那我还真是搞不懂你。是你栽赃嫁祸逼着我出逃的，也是你一路跟着我到阿根廷来的，你要是想抓我，为什么不早点下手？猫鼠游戏这么好玩吗，长官大人？”  
“……”  
“哈梅斯在哪里？”  
“……”  
“你到底要什么？”  
就当罗伯特以为马尔科仍然要沉默的时候，那句话斩钉截铁地说了出来：  
“回到北方基地。”  
罗伯特怒极反笑，皮笑肉不笑，俊俏的面孔扭曲而狰狞。  
“反正你的计划不也是后天从港口离开吗？你也带不走你那个露水小情人。”马尔科的讽刺也是句句扎心，正中罗伯特的痛处。  
“你觉得我费尽心机离开是为了让你把我带回去吗？”罗伯特的声音并不大，带着嘶嘶的摩擦声音。  
“你觉得我费尽心机，还带走你的小情人，是为了空手而归吗？”马尔科毫不退缩，两人鼻尖几乎相碰，但再也没有旧日的旖旎气氛。  
“好。”罗伯特的气息喷在马尔科的脸上，“你不许伤害他。”  
“一言为定。”  



	12. 第六夜/Sixth Day

罗德里格斯睁开酸痛的眼睛盯着苍白的天花板。他只是隐约记得在这之前他在一辆车上醒来，但是很快被人灌了药，又沉沉睡过去。身体的酸痛程度还有周围的环境告诉他，他应该睡了挺久的，可能差不多有二十四小时。   
一个漂亮的金发女人正端着一碗汤之类的东西进来，看见他要起身连忙放下手中的东西：“你小心点，睡这么久突然起身会头晕的。马茨！你快来，这孩子醒了。”  
后半句是德语说的，罗德里格斯只听出了马茨的名字，他更懵了，难道是马茨把他绑架了吗？  
但是感觉还是不太对，不应该。  
马茨很快过来，看见他醒了，喃喃一句“谢天谢地”在胸口画了个十字：“是罗伯特把你从马尔科那里带回来的。你觉得身上哪里疼吗？”  
“呃，还好。”所以电晕他给他灌药的都是马尔科的人。  
“那看来是没什么问题，不如先吃点东西吧，”金发女人的声音很轻快，但是西语说的和马茨一样口音别扭，“大晚上的家里也没什么东西，就随便弄了一点，也不知道合不合你的胃口……”  
她还要继续说下去，隔壁突然传来孩子的啼哭，女人顿时有点手足无措，只看着马茨。马茨吻了吻她的额头：“先去照顾Ludwig，这边有我。”女人点了点头，对罗德里格斯笑了一下，匆匆离开。  
罗德里格斯端过那碗乱七八糟的炖菜喝了一口，味道不坏，这时候他才感受到自己胃里的空虚难受。他尽可能压制自己的进食速度，知道饿了一段时间的人突然快速进食没什么好处。  
马茨在一边看着，并不说话。  
“看你天天喝酒跟做贼一样，我以为你家里的这位该多厉害呢。”罗德里格斯嘴里还有食物，说起话来含混不清。  
“我可从来没这么说过。只是她不喜欢我喝太多酒罢了。”马茨耸耸肩。  
“真好。”罗德里格斯含混地说了一句。  
“所以，我倒是有点好奇，你对我们都了解多少？”等罗德里格斯吃完，马茨冷不丁发问。  
“你们？”  
“我，蒂亚戈，哈维，莱维还有马尔科，我们都是在基地里待过的。”  
喔，他罗德里格斯周围竟然还是个特工的包围圈。  
罗德里格斯觉得今天马茨告诉他太阳是从南边出来的他都不会惊讶。  
“马尔科跟莱维承认他来找过你，还承认他告诉你了一些，呃，我们过去的往事，但是并不告诉我们，你们究竟谈过什么。”  
罗德里格斯就把马尔科讲的故事讲了一遍，马茨听着，先是低头沉默，然后皱起眉头，最后竟然笑出了声。看着罗德里格斯满脸写满问号，马茨先收了收自己的笑，然后清了清嗓子：“这样，他们两个之间到底怎么回事我是不知道的，不过我可以把我知道的事情告诉你，反正我也偷偷喝过你给我的酒，没必要骗你。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“当时他们两个的确是被发现了，也被分开关押受刑，但是据我所知，承担下所有罪名然后被扭送到南方基地的，是莱维。”  
“罗伯特？”  
“对啊，本来作为训练营最优秀的学员，他已经有了很多特权，也得到承诺，一旦从训练营毕业，就一定会成为基地核心成员。但是……我不知道马尔科是故意骗你还是……但受罚的是莱维，马尔科并没有受到实质性的打击，他现在甚至是北方基地的头号人物，这是事实。不过其他的事情就只有莱维可以告诉你了。”  
罗德里格斯盯着空碗里明暗分割，像是今天晚上看不清的月相，盯了很久很久。  
“呃，马茨，你和罗伯特很熟悉吗？”  
“差不多吧，在北边南边我们都算是队友。”  
“他究竟是怎么样的人啊。”  
马茨正在思考如何回答这个问题，隔壁却传来女人焦急的声音：“马茨你快来看看，Ludwig发烧了。”  
“我来了，Cathy.”马茨耸耸肩看着罗德里格斯，罗德里格斯也知道自己不可能继续缠着他问问题，点了点头算是同意下次再聊。  
“对了，你看下你的邮箱，莱维特意找了蒂亚戈要了你的邮箱，说是有东西要发给你。”  


1:24 神说，地要生出活物来，各从其类。牲畜，昆虫，野兽，各从其类。事就这样成了。  
1:25 于是神造出野兽，各从其类。牲畜，各从其类。地上一切昆虫，各从其类。神看着是好的  
1:26 神说，我们要照着我们的形像，按着我们的样式造人，使他们管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，地上的牲畜，和全地，并地上所爬的一切昆虫  
1:27 神就照着自己的形像造人，乃是照着他的形像造男造女。  
1:28 神就赐福给他们，又对他们说，要生养众多，遍满地面，治理这地。也要管理海里的鱼，空中的鸟，和地上各样行动的活物。  
1:29 神说，看哪，我将遍地上一切结种子的菜蔬和一切树上所结有核的果子，全赐给你们作食物。  
1:30 至于地上的走兽和空中的飞鸟，并各样爬在地上有生命的物，我将青草赐给它们作食物。事就这样成了。  



	13. 第七日/Seventh Day

Subject: something you may want to know and then forget  
From: rl9@***.com  
Date: **.**.**** **:**   
To: jamesrodrigues@**.com  
  
Sent from iPhone  


Files: ********-.mo4  
  
  
Translated content of the recording：

现在你躺在蒂亚戈车子后座，睡着，呼吸有点急促，还会发出微弱的呻吟，但是我们检查过，并没有外伤，大概，你是做噩梦了。  
把你卷进来，害你被抓，害你每天胡思乱想，我觉得可能有必要告诉你一些事情，但是你要记住，对于我们你知道的越少越好，所以（深呼吸声）我马上要说的话，你听过，知道，然后就忘掉，这些事情可能会给你招致祸患。  
（蒂亚戈）你疯了吗？  
你大概已经知道我，呃，是从波兰来的，我12岁的时候父母姐姐在意外中丧生，基地的导师看中我，把我带出国，带到北方基地，放在那是，呃，算是个训练营吧，几十个十二三岁的孩子每天吃住在一起，接受严苛的训练，处罚很严，总会有人受不了的，那时候他……他就是这样，总被关禁闭，总被罚，总哭，挺可怜的；然后我呢，就是个说话口音奇怪的外国人，虽然不怎么挨罚，但是总有很多人来嘲笑你，不挨罚还会有很多人嫉妒你……总之就是我们两个处境相似，越走越近，然后就……一直到后来我们两个被发现。  
我们的确是被分开关押，审问，惩罚。进到小黑屋第一天，我就说一切都是因为我，审问就没什么意义了，第二天我就被送到南方基地，秘密的，然后重新从底层开始混，认识了蒂亚戈，哈维，又遇见在北方基地就认识的马茨。  
然后呢……然后呢……（小声）后面的我可以跟他说吗？  
（蒂亚戈）你他妈的随便吧  
（正常音量）哦，那好吧，后来那个时候蒂亚戈趁着外出执行任务逃跑了。  
本来作为一个有处分在身的犯人，我是一步也不能离开基地的，但是因为蒂亚戈实在是重要人物，我也被派出去找他，之后基地的高层就忘记了我还身背处分这件事，也开始派我外出，我也得到启发，趁机溜走了，我一直都只是小人物，没有接触过核心，他们追逃也就不那么上心。  
但是就两个月前，我的银行账户突然被冻结，莫名其妙被解雇，家门上被钉上匕首，那是基地里训练用的匕首。  
足够了，我知道了，这次不知道他们又想起了什么，但这样子一看就知道，这次一定要把我追回去才行，或许是什么旧账被翻出来了，但是落到他们手上肯定没好果子吃。  
所以，呃，所以，我就混到某个飞机的行李舱里，被这架飞机带到布宜诺斯艾利斯，后面的事情，就是我跟你第一次见面的故事了。  
蒂亚戈和马茨知道我的事情之后，觉得布宜诺斯艾利斯也不宜久留，他们的计划是尽早让我去北美，可以跟着码头货轮，偷渡进去——不遵守法律就有很多条路可以走，所以这段时间我们一直在码头转悠。  
你可能是一切的变数吧。我和他们吵过好几架，我说我不想走了，好不容易他们终于被我说服了。可是现在，我好像，还是不得不离开你。  
至于我们两个……

（背景杂音消失，疑似录音中断后恢复）

至于我们，我一开始就知道，我们……（叹气）我们是……很难……你懂的吧。我听过蒂亚戈讲过你的故事，我……唉……如果就这么沉默着走了，我可能又是一个你人生故事里的骗子，也许会留下伤痛，但是最终会变成一页可以翻过去的故事。可是哈梅斯，我不甘心，因为我告诉过你，这一切不是因为酒精，而是因为……  
  
（长时间无声）  
  
因为……Kocham cie.  
  
然后，也可能是我自私，可是我不想给你留下伤痛——虽然现在看来难以避免——我也不想成为一页可以被翻过去的故事。也挺好笑的，我们也不过认识这几天，彼此也不了解，（笑）简直像中了邪。  
  
不过现在看来，感情什么也战胜不了。  



	14. 第七夜/Seventh Night

罗德里格斯就这么躺在马茨家的客房床上，盯着天花板，努力想把上边的斑驳的痕迹想象成妖魔鬼怪，勇士大战巨龙。  
在他关掉罗伯特录音的循环播放之前，手机自己早已经耗完了最后一丝电。录音正好在“感情什么也战胜不了”这句戛然而止，然后这句话正在他耳朵边来回萦绕。傍晚西天是金色绮丽的晚霞，倒映在拉普拉塔入海口平静的水面上。他慢慢坐起身，才注意到自己身上穿的不是昨天那件衣服，可能是马茨的，穿在他身上有点大，他把短袖袖口卷起来改造成背心，把裤脚也调整好，站起身，等久卧起身的头晕过去之后慢慢走下楼，马茨和他妻子还有他们的孩子都不在。手机没电也没办法和他们联系，罗德里格斯只能自己往“绛洞”走，反正几步路而已。  
手风琴艺人的曲子和湿润的栀子花香气缠绕在一起，一地都是橘红色，大约是打翻了颜料桶。周围几家酒吧咖啡厅里都传出杂乱的歌声，而“绛洞”并没有开业。罗伯特应该是今天离开，阿尔坎塔拉、马丁内斯还有马茨应该都去送他了吧，毕竟他们才是故旧好友。他用钥匙打开门，摸着黑拉起电闸，沉默的昏黄灯光照着绛红色的墙壁和雪白的瓷砖。门上的铃铛还在响，罗德里格斯只觉得烦躁，伸手把铃铛扯掉扔在瓷砖地上，一串叮叮当当的声音。他拖着疲惫的身子往三楼走，不过十几级台阶却累得他像是从拉普拉塔平原徒步进入安第斯山脉。  
  
不过七天而已，哈梅斯，再坚持一下，回到房间好好睡一觉，明天早晨一切都会恢复正常。

咔哒。

摁亮顶灯的同时他突然被人捂住嘴巴，那个闯入者还反手又关掉了他刚刚打开的顶灯。脑子一下子空白，他一时间甚至忘记挣扎，待他回过神来，却只听见一声“哈梅斯，是我。”  
罗伯特。  
“你先不要打断我，先回答我，你现在愿意跟我走吗？”  
“嗯嗯嗯？”罗德里格斯的闷声从他的指缝发出来，罗伯特才想起来松开罗德里格斯。  
“你说什么？”  
“没时间了哈梅斯！”罗伯特压低的声音带着颤声，“你现在愿意跟我走吗？”  
“我……这……”  
“你的手机一直关机，我只能在这里等你。”罗伯特稍微定了定神，“现在没有时间和你解释，简单来说，我是从他手上跑出来的，还有五分钟我就必须离开，我想带着你和我一起……”   
罗德里格斯是真的完完全全懵掉了，已经完全忘记如何思考，甚至听不见罗伯特说的话，只能听见自己的心跳得像一只受了惊的青蛙，连着手腕指尖全在疯狂跳动。  
七天前空气里飘逸的柠檬味清洁剂的味道，阳光在瓷砖地板上跳跃如同风中的火苗，还有低微灯光中罗伯特的蓝眼睛，带着酒味的吻，欧芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香，湿漉漉的头发带着熟悉的薄荷味。

他低下头，很想抽一支烟。不过，长时间的沉默是亲密关系的毒药。  
  
“哈梅斯？”  
“对不起，哈梅斯，时间到了，我……”  
时间到了，就像午夜到来，魔法总是会失效，美好幻境会像泡沫一样破碎，童话的主角又要兜兜转转将对方寻找。罗德里格斯的头脑在这个时候突然清醒过来，他看见漆黑的房间被门缝的光亮劈开一道缝，而他生命中最美好的一切都即将从这条缝溜走。  
没时间犹豫了，他一把抱住了他。  
他的后背感受到他和他同步的炽热心跳。  
“那，我们得用跑的了。”  
罗伯特抓住罗德里格斯的手腕拽着他下楼，没来得及关灯，匆匆锁上门。他们跳进阿尔坎塔拉的破旧通用骑车，车尾一团烟雾。  
“我……我们去哪里啊？”罗德里格斯不知道为什么声音如此嘶哑。  
“你想去哪里呢？换句话说，我们去哪里都可以。”  
“不要去太冷的地方好不好？”那个嘟着嘴的小样子看得罗伯特心都化了。  
“好好好都依你。”  
油门一脚踩到底，罗德里格斯略有些长的刘海在风里快乐蝴蝶似的扑棱着扑棱着。  
  
第七夜的夕阳被他们甩在身后，海边初升的浑圆明月照着他们。  


2:1 天地万物都造齐了。  
2:2 到第七日，神造物的工已经完毕，就在第七日歇了他一切的工，安息了。  
2:3 神赐福给第七日，定为圣日，因为在这日神歇了他一切创造的工，就安息了。


End file.
